


Спасение

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Hawke, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Tranquil Anders, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Фенрис с нечитаемым выражением наблюдал, как Андерс, принеся Хоуку выпивку, садится рядом и берётся было за розданные Варриком карты — но тут же откладывает их после слов Хоука, что усмирённым неинтересны игры и зря он его сюда привёл. Наклонился к Авелин и чуть слышно произнёс:— Кажется, Хоук всё-таки нашёл себе раба.Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды Silver World.





	Спасение

Возможно, ей не стоило приходить — мелькает предательская, подлая мысль, когда она переступает порог. Возможно, она действительно видит то, что ей хочется и чего на самом деле нет. Она досадливо отмахивается от неё.  
Открывший дверь Бодан что-то смущённо бормочет про «срочные поручения мессера» и сам выскальзывает на затемнённую сумерками улицу, оставляя её одну в полумраке.  
Она же направляется в гостиную.  
Сколько она уже здесь не была? С той самой ночи, наверное — когда Хоук, отыскав среди записей Андерса карту секретного хода в Казематы, потащил её и Мерриль с Фенрисом на спасение всё-таки угодившего в руки храмовников парой дней ранее целителя. Запоздавшее, как выяснилось, спасение.  
Зал пуст, не считая одного человека, который сидит у камина, держа на коленях толстую книгу. Он поднимает голову на звук шагов.  
— Авелин, — равнодушным, пустым голосом произносит Андерс и слегка кивает. Ничего не выражающие глаза смотрят куда-то ей за спину.  
Когда-то в детстве у неё была заводная кукла. Редкость, гномья работа. Он сейчас напоминает Авелин её. Такой же безжизненный голос, механические движения.  
И, как и подобает любой кукле, даже самой сложной — полная зависимость от чужой воли.

***

Неизвестно, как храмовникам удалось провести Ритуал, несмотря на Справедливость, что именно помешало разгневанному духу взять контроль над телом и устроить бойню, как когда-то при спасении Карла. Но факт оставался фактом — он исчез, как и связь Андерса с Тенью. Мёртв ли — ну, насколько мёртвым может быть дух или демон — загнан ли в самые глубины разума, откуда нет возврата, может, отрезан от души Андерса и обречён бестелесно скитаться по миру — не понять, да и какая разница? Голубой свет навсегда исчез из его глаз, вместе с любыми эмоциями.  
Все знали, как Андерс относится к Усмирению. И Авелин, осознав, что случилось, с горечью скрепя сердце ожидала, что Хоук сделает то, что, разумеется, должен, как в своё время сам Андерс — для Карла.  
Но Хоук, к удивлению остальных, взял его за руку и повёл за собой.  
Никто не спорил с Хоуком. Как всегда.

***

— Мы давно не виделись, — пытается улыбнуться Авелин. Взгляд Андерса сквозь неё откровенно нервирует, пожалуй даже больше, чем тогда, два месяца назад, когда Андерс последний раз появлялся в «Висельнике». Чёрт, она же уже встречалась с формари, в Ферелдене и в Киркволле, и ни один из них не действовал на неё так гнетуще — если бы не монотонный голос, их можно было бы принять за обычных, просто очень спокойных, людей. Возможно, дело в Справедливости — он слишком много места занимал в душе Андерса, и эта потеря была слишком мучительна, слишком сильно отозвалась на его личности.  
А возможно, дело вовсе не в этом.  
— Да, — безразлично соглашается Андерс.  
Авелин подвигает кресло и садится рядом.  
— Я должна была проведать тебя раньше, прости. Как ты?  
На этот раз он отвечает не сразу, ощутимо замешкавшись, словно прикидывая варианты.  
— Приемлемо, — наконец говорит он. Авелин продолжает выжидающе смотреть, и он уточняет: — В других местах мне было бы хуже.  
— Ты говоришь о Круге?  
— Ты знаешь другие места, где рады усмирённым отступникам? — раздаётся ядовитый, насмешливый голос. Хоук, облокотившись о перила, наблюдает за ними сверху. — Авелин. С каких это пор тебя беспокоят дела магов?  
— С тех, когда кто-то из них стал мне другом, — Авелин не нравится его изучающий взгляд, даже больше, чем безразличие Андерса. — Которого я давно не могу увидеть.

***

Слова Хоука всегда звучали логично и разумно. Конечно, лечебницу нужно закрыть — что Андерс может сделать для бедняков без своей магии? Конечно, ему нужно переехать к нему — жизнь в Клоаке в таком состоянии, особенно сейчас, когда его будут искать с удвоенными усилиями, слишком опасна. Конечно, он не должен часто бывать в городе — чтобы не привлечь внимания. И сменить всю одежду, распустить волосы, чтобы прикрывали клеймо — на всякий случай. Да, конечно, Авелин когда-то учила его драться и на мечах, как и Мерриль с Бетани — но меч не посох, пользы от него в не особо опытных руках будет немного. Так что, разумеется, не стоит брать его на миссии.  
Фенрис с нечитаемым выражением наблюдал, как Андерс, принеся Хоуку выпивку, садится рядом и берётся было за розданные Варриком карты — но тут же откладывает их после слов Хоука, что усмирённым неинтересны игры и зря он его сюда привёл. Наклонился к Авелин и чуть слышно произнёс:  
— Кажется, Хоук всё-таки нашёл себе раба.  
Она промолчала.

***

— Как мило, — он растягивает губы в острой улыбке. — А теперь можно мне услышать настоящую причину?  
— Что?  
— Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что на самом деле никому из вас — да никому в мире, кроме меня, нет дела до него. Так зачем ты здесь?  
Авелин хмурится.  
В тоне Хоука нет ничего необычного — но лежащая на колене рука отчего-то сжимается в кулак.

***

— Но ведь Андерс ненавидит Хоука, — непонимающе покачал головой Себастьян. — Он смеялся над ним, называл сумасшедшим. Хоук сотрудничает с храмовниками при каждом удобном случае, хотя и говорит, что терпеть их не может. Почему Андерс согласился на это? Может, у усмирённых нет чувств, но ведь они сохраняют разум.  
На белоснежных доспехах бурыми пятнышками темнела, портя вид, чужая кровь. Авелин отвела глаза.  
— Возможно, потому что ему не дали другого выбора.

***

— Поговорить. Просто поговорить.  
— Что ж, — он делает приглашающий жест. — Я слушаю, как видишь.  
— Хоук, пожалуйста. Ты не можешь держать его здесь вечно.  
— «Держать»? Так стражники называют защиту? Я единственная причина, почему он ещё на свободе, а не в Казематах.  
— Мне начинает казаться, — медленно произносит Авелин, — что в Казематах ему было бы лучше.  
— В тюрьме? Да, узнаю старую добрую Авелин. Всегда желает друзьям только лучшего.  
— Хочешь сказать, твоя тюрьма лучше?  
Хоук пару секунд молча смотрел на неё и вдруг расхохотался.  
— Вот оно что! В городе не осталось слабых и угнетённых, и ты решила поискать их здесь, новоявленная защитница отступников? Интересно, что сказал бы твой муженёк?  
Это удар, неожиданный и подлый, ниже пояса, и она чувствует, как к лицу приливает кровь.  
— Не впутывай сюда Уэсли.

***

— Тебе какое дело? Ты вообще за храмовников, — Изабела пожала плечами, продолжая листать дешёвую книжку, на обложке которой огромный кунари, смахивающий на Аришока, сжимал в пародии на любовные объятия человека, подозрительно похожего на Хоука. Видимо, сочтя её достойной траты денег, она выложила несколько монет перед довольным торговцем.  
Авелин, покосившись на книгу, продолжила:  
— Я была замужем за храмовником. Это не одно и то же. И вообще, всё далеко не так просто.  
— Да если и так. Никто не ждёт, что ты бросишься помогать отступникам — в смысле, когда Хоук не просит, сама по себе. Ты ведь у нас за порядок? А порядок — это когда маги сидят в Круге, а самым непослушным ставят клеймо на лоб, верно?  
— Андерс — не какие-то «отступники», — она не ожидала на самом деле, что Изабела поддержит её, но этот безмятежный тон начинал её злить.  
— У тебя есть идеи получше? Кроме того, Андерс и сам никуда не уйдёт. Ему же всё равно теперь.  
Авелин хотела было возразить — но обнаружила, что ей нечем ответить.

***

— Почему? Он — доказательство, что даже тебе не чужды чувства. Любовь. Ты, помнится, цеплялась за его призрак в Тени так сильно, что готова была продать нас. Почему тебе так трудно принять, — Хоук мелодраматично взмахивает рукой, — что другие тоже могут любить?  
— Какая любовь? Он едва мог терпеть тебя! — она бросает быстрый взгляд в сторону — Андерс вновь уткнулся в книгу, даже как будто сжался в кресле, пытаясь стать незаметнее.  
— Андерс никогда не знал, что лучше для него, никогда не видел очевидного. Но ничего. Нам хватит и моей любви.  
В зале тепло, даже жарко, но по её спине пробегает холодок.  
Похоже, ей действительно стоило прийти раньше.

***

— Думаю, ты просто слишком подозрительная, — ловкие пальцы Мерриль сплетали стебли, ярко-алые лепестки цветов, кое-где ещё влажные от росы, подрагивали от лёгких прикосновений. Венок словно усеяли огромные капли крови. — Конечно, всегда лучше там, где тебя кто-то любит.  
Некоторое время она молчала, доплетая венок, наконец, завязав последний стебель, встала на цыпочки и надела его на голову Авелин.  
— Даже если это такой человек, как Хоук. Наверное.

***

— Да, теперь, когда в нём не осталось ничего от Андерса, — она поднимается, делает шаг вперёд, не отводя глаз от Хоука. — Когда он не может тебя оттолкнуть. Фенрис был прав. Тебе просто нравится власть над кем-то.  
— Фенрис, — глумливо повторяет Хоук. — Никак, видать, не может мне забыть ту эльфийскую девчонку? Смешно, он действительно думал, будто я её себе оставлю. Я что, так похож на рабовладельца?  
— Да.  
— Твоя честность не перестаёт восхищать меня. Нет, серьёзно, зачем ты здесь? Ты действительно пришла убедить меня, что я на самом деле издеваюсь над человеком, которого люблю, и мне нужно вернуть его в добрые любящие объятия Круга, к Мередит под крылышко?  
Она молчит.  
— Да, я так и думал. Андерс, — его голос странно смягчается, словно в него вдруг напустили мёда. Только кое-где в этом мёде затаилось битое стекло. — Я же говорил звать меня, когда кто-то приходит. И не ввязываться в ненужные беседы.  
Краем глаза она замечает, что тот ещё больше склоняет голову, словно в виноватом жесте. Неровная чёлка, видно, лезет в глаза, и Андерс поднимает руку, чтобы поправить её.  
Широкий рукав чужого халата, который слегка велик Андерсу, немного, совсем чуть-чуть, сползает, и у Авелин перехватывает дыхание.

***

— А ведь это произвело бы переполох в Ферелдене. Усмирённый Страж, подумать только. У них наверняка возникли бы кое-какие вопросы к Церкви.  
— Стражи ведь отказались от него.  
— Он отказался от них. Это не значит, что отказ взаимен.  
Как всегда, точен в формулировках. Точность — это всё, любит говорить Варрик, потому что самое зло — оно всегда в деталях, мелочах.  
— Я же не могу просто прийти к нему и сказать: «Эй, мы все знаем, что Хоук просто тешит тобой своё самолюбие, может, тебе лучше вернуться к Стражам, вот тебе на корабль до Ферелдена?»  
— Почему нет?  
— Он же... — она, сделав неопределённый жест, вздохнула — говорить это вслух не хотелось. — Ему ведь всё равно.  
— Потому что все так говорят? — Варрик усмехнулся, продолжая чистить Бьянку. — Хоук тоже так говорит, знаешь.

***

В одну секунду оказавшись рядом, она останавливает его руку и оттягивает рукав ещё ниже.  
— Эй, не... — в голосе Хоука мигом не остаётся и следа глумливой расслабленности. Вот и хорошо. Авелин начинала надоедать эта игра.  
Синяки. И свежие и уже начинающие желтеть. Натёртые полосы, какие остаются от крепко стянутых верёвок.  
— Откуда? — выдыхает она. Кровь снова бросается к лицу — но уже по другой причине. Андерс молчит, глядя в пустоту.  
Ну да. Говорят же, что усмирённые не умеют лгать.  
Она вновь переводит взгляд на Хоука, кладёт руку на рукоять меча. Отпускает Андерса.  
— Собери вещи. Хотя нет, слишком долго. Просто иди к двери.  
— Не лезь не в своё дело, — Хоук вцепляется в перила, сверля Авелин ненавидящим взглядом.  
— Ты, кажется, снова забыл — я стражница. Это и есть моё дело.  
Андерс послушно поднимается из кресла, делает шаг к выходу.  
— Стой на месте, — цедит Хоук. — Даже не думай. Я не позволю забрать его у себя второй раз. Никому, и особенно — тебе.  
— Не беспокойся о нём. Иди к двери. — Она тоже шагает, только вперёд, не отрываясь глядя на Хоука, готовая вынуть меч.  
И всё равно не успевает среагировать на молниеносное движение.  
Что-то серебристое мелькает в воздухе.  
Он был готов, мелькает горькая мысль, когда короткое лезвие крошечного кинжала входит в горло. Конечно. Чёртов Чемпион, победитель Аришока. Он был готов с самого начала. Где только так метко бросать научился.  
Горячая кровь обжигает кожу, пропитывая платок. Задыхаясь, она падает на колени, бессознательно хватается за шею, понимая, что уже никак себе не поможет. И не только себе.  
Голос Хоука с трудом различим за шумом крови в висках.  
— Подойди сюда. Никто не заберёт тебя из этого дома.  
Она успевает услышать безучастное «да».  
Успевает подумать, что приходить сюда сейчас было действительно плохой идеей. Она опоздала — во всех смыслах. Опять.  
Она закрывает глаза, силясь вдохнуть последний раз — и на грани миров ей чудится тоскливый крик Справедливости. 


End file.
